


Protean

by managerie



Series: PoI Gen Fics [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s02e17 Proteus, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/managerie/pseuds/managerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Proteus episode AU. Fahey took Finch to the plane for a chat rather than the shed. Beecher, Carter and Reese meet up at the station and realize that Fahey took Finch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protean

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning at the end for those who need to check.

 

  

~ * ~

Carter approached the plane at a dead run even though she was sure that Reese and Beecher had reached Harold sometime ago with their long runners’ legs. The urgency to get there, to see for herself that Finch was safe and unharmed was pushing her on.

She rounded the corner of the small plane gun drawn. Beecher was inside the aircraft sitting next to Finch, both sheltered from the rain, both staring ahead of them. Her gaze followed their line of sight to see a few yards away, Reese and Fahey fighting brutally with fists and kicks. John would wait for Fahey to start an attack then pummel the suspect viciously until Fahey stopped fighting. Reese would then taunt the man mercilessly until Fahey started attacking again. Reese made no move to restrain Fahey, instead choosing to inflict the most painful yet non debilitating injuries as possible.

 

 

Carter walked to the plane to check on Finch before stopping this cruelty. She knew she should be protecting the suspect from Reese but she needed to see Harold first, reassure herself before correcting John.

 

 

She looked them over quickly then set her jaw and made to intervene in the fight when Beecher grabbed her. She tried to shake Cal off. “John’s killing him!”

Beecher held firm to her biceps and met her eyes with the most intense emphasis. Through a clipped mouth, Cal said, “The Marshall lost his weapon in the scuffle when he met resistance pursuing a suspected murderer and  ** _rapist_**.”

Carter’s head whipped around fast to stare wide eyed at Harold. His shirt was missing a button and the tails were hanging half out of his pants, his eyes were haunted and his face gaunt; naked without his glasses.  _Oh god no_!

Carter turned her horrified expression to Cal who slowly nodded and swallowed hard. Her breath hitched but she relaxed enough to get Beecher to release her. She straightened her jacket and blinked, hoping her tears would be mistaken for rain. Harold would recoil from any perceived pity.

**Author's Note:**

> Discussion of attempted male rape.


End file.
